zelda_classicfandomcom-20200214-history
Zelda Classic (Package)
'Zelda Classic '''is a free fan-made program based on the Nintendo Entertainment System (NES) console game ''The Legend of Zelda. This file of programs contains both ZQuest and Zelda Classic . History At first, Zelda Classic began as a clone of The Legend of Zelda, which came out for the Nintendo Entertainment System (NES) in 1986, released in 1999. Originally made by the programmer Phantom Menace, it included the program ZQuest, to make your own games, commonly called "quests", and Zelda Classic, to play those custom quests. In addition to the two quests that were included in the original Legend of Zelda, Zelda Classic also included an "official" third quest, which opens after the first two quests are completed and is more difficult than the second quest. This third quest was not created by Zelda Classic's programmers, but was rather the result of a quest design contest, whose winning entry was submitted by Alphadawg. The features of ZQuest have grown so much since its creation that it is now very easy to create a quest that looks entirely unlike the original Legend of Zelda. For example, the most up to date version, 2.50, features the ability to change the graphics in any quest you create, make your own graphics set (now with up to 256 colors per 16x16 pixel block), create entirely new enemies, items, and animations, and make your own types of challenges. People can now create quests however they'd like, and upload them online to be played by others. Zelda Classic is now available to Windows, Mac, and Linux users. Major Contributors Phantom Menace- Original programmer of Zelda Classic. His first attempt in 1993 using GWBASIC was abandoned due to limitations. He took up the challenge of making a clone again in 1999, and stopped working on it in 2000. War Lord- Head administrator of Armageddon Games, the site that hosts Zelda Classic. Helped with the reproduction of the first and second quests. Nutz4Linu- Took the first steps towards a Window port of Zelda Classic. Repton- Helped with porting to Windows. Dark Nation- Became the main developer of Zelda Classic after Phantom Menace left. He passed away on December 13, 2012 due to medical issues. fatcatfan- Assistant programmer of Zelda Classic. jman2050- Became assistant programmer after fatcatfan left. Added many features including freeform combos and ZASM. Ganonator- Added to the team after jman2050, but never actually assisted in development. Deviance- Creator of the ZC Launcher builds for both Linux and Windows. Koopa- Original developer of the Linux version of Zelda Classic. DarkDragon- Creator of ZScript. Takuya- Checked build status on Mac OS X and released bug fixes. _L_- Created Roc's Feather and added many new item classes and features within months of joining. He also produced builds for both Mac OS X and Windows. Saffith- Creater of ghost.zh, a header file used for scripting custom enemies and bosses. He also produced builds for both Windows and Linux. He is currently working on the header file tango.zh, which allows the usage of custom strings. pkmnfrk- Currently the newest developer who made a few bug fixes. Gleeok- Very recent developer who is a master at scripting, therefore making several contributions to ZScript. Joe123- Former developer who developed features and fixed bugs. Similar to Gleeok in that he made contributions to ZScript. Nimono- Former developer who made at least on bug fix and compiled several scripts. Tygore- Current webmaster of www.zeldaclassic.com. Alphadawg- Creator of the official third quest. HeroOfFire and QuestWizard88- Creators of the official fourth quest, consisting of HeroOfFire's overworld and QuestWizard88's dungeons. Official 5th Quest Currently, the official fifth quest contest is being held. Very soon, the contest will end and the winning entry will be decided upon with a group of judges. You can find more information here.